¿Te puedo hacer compañía?
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: En un día lluvioso Marinette camina hacia las calles como si fuera una sombra, pero todo cambiaría tras la llegada de un persona conocida. *Marichat*


Era un día totalmente lluvioso, París se estaba llenando en una ciudad de agua considerando la cantidad que caía del cielo nubloso, todas las personas corrían con sus paraguas para dirigirse hacia sus hogares. Sin embargo, en un pequeño parque donde la lluvia la estaba totalmente empapando, en uno de los asientos se encontraba una chica quien se cubría con el paraguas que tenía estaba totalmente inmóvil mientras que sus ojos veían como la ciudad se llenaba de agua por todos lados. Ella sin ningún apuro se levantó del asiento y comenzó a retirarse del parque. Mientras que caminaba ella observo que casi nadie estaba en la calle, probablemente estuvieran todos en sus hogares para no enfermarse por la lluvia, sin ninguna razón comenzó a caminar sin destino alguno.

En uno de los tejados de la ciudad el superhéroe de París Chat Noir miraba la ciudad con su paraguas mientras se sentaba, él estaba totalmente feliz por lo de había pasado con el último Akuma que fue derrotado gracias a él y a Ladybug. Al recordar eso también recordó que se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a su Hogar.

Chat Noir: "Debo volver a mi Hogar o si no mi papá me matara" –dijo mientras se levantaba.

Se estaba preparando para saltar en todos lados y así llegar sin ningún problema a su hogar, lo hubiera hecho si no fuera que sus ojos apuntaban a una chica quien caminaba media moribunda con un paraguas encima que la protegía de la lluvia. Al alzar su mirada descubrió quien era la chica en ese entonces.

Chat Noir: "Oh Marinette… lo siento mucho, pero tenía que decírtelo".

 **-/Escena Retrospectiva/-**

En el vestuario de los hombres Adrien se estaba destransformando y escondió a Plaga para dirigirse al patio de la escuela, se sentó en una banca mientras que esperaba a Nino para pasar el rato, pero en su lugar llego Marinette quien se sentó junto a él. Al verla noto que estaba con poco nerviosa y respiraba profundamente mientras estaba balbuceando.

Marinette: "H… hola Adrien" –dijo un poco nerviosa.

Adrien: "Hola Marinette ¿Qué cuentas?" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Marinette: "Escucha hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace bastante tiempo".

Adrien: "¿Qué?" –dijo curioso por su pregunta.

Marinette estaba teniendo dificultad para decirle, pero al ver a sus amigas quien la estaban apoyando respiro profundamente para decirle.

Marinette: "Yo… te amo Adrien" –dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Al oírla se quedó quieto por unos segundos, él tenía que decirle que amaba a Ladybug a pesar de no saber su identidad. Simplemente no quería herirla, pero ¿Qué opciones tenia?

Adrien: "Oh bueno… Marinette no quiero lastimarte, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti" –dijo calmadamente para que pudiera comprender.

Marinette: "Oh… está bien, comprendo tu decisión. Me tengo que ir, adiós" –dijo mientras se retiraba.

Adrien: "Adiós" –dijo un poco decaído.

Sabía que no se lo había tomado bien, lo podría ver e sus ojos azules, alzo la mirada hacia donde se estaba yendo y la encontró llorando y veía que Alya la estaba consolando. Realmente eso le hizo sentir tan mal que incluso en la salida la vio yéndose sin ninguna emoción, era como si fuera un zombie solo que sin arrugas y tener sensación de comer cerebros.

 **-/Fin de la Escena Retrospectiva/-**

De vuelta en el presente Chat decidió bajar y talvez conversar con ella acerca de lo que él estaba pensando acerca de su comportamiento, al ver que ella se detuvo un rato aprovecho ese momento para hablarle.

Chat Noir: "Eh… disculpa" –dijo tratando de llamar su atención.

Marinette se percató que la estaba llamando y volteo su mirada para encontrase con el superhéroe y secretamente su compañero Chat Noir quien la estaba mirando.

Marinette: "Hola Chat Noir" –dijo.

Chat Noir: "Marinette ¿te sucede algo?" –dijo un poco preocupado.

Marinette: "No, nada me pasa" –dijo mientras que caminaba.

Chat la miro irse y decidió seguirla para poder acompañarla y posiblemente animarla.

Marinette: "¿Uhm?" –dijo mientras lo miraba.

Chat Noir: "¿Te importa si te hago compañía?" –pregunto mientras caminaba a su lado.

Marinette decidió no hablar y comenzó a caminar sin ningún rumbo, Chat miraba la ciudad que todavía estaba empapada y de pronto se dio cuenta de un charco que Marinette estaba a punto de pisar.

Chat Noir: "¡Espera!" –dijo deteniéndola –"No puedes caminar sobre ese charco".

De ahí saco un periódico grande y lo cubrió en el charco, Chat hizo un gesto que caminaba sobre el periódico para que no se ensuciara sus zapatos. Marinette se rio un poco y camino sobre el periódico que cubría el charco y continuo con su camino.

Ambos caminaban y no dijeron ninguna palabra para ese entonces, Chat estaba un poco dudoso para hablarle, pero le estaba llenando de curiosidad lo que le pasaba a Marinette. Después de todo, la curiosidad mato al gato.

Chat Noir: "Oye Marinette ¿Por qué estás tan sombría?"

Marinette de pronto comenzó a recordar acerca de su comportamiento…

" ** _Marinette no quiero lastimarte, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti_** "

Con tan solo de escuchar esas palabras sintió un enorme vacío en su pecho, ella sabía que era totalmente estúpido hablarle de sus sentimientos hacia el chico que le gustaba solo que al final el no sintiera lo mismo por ti.

Marinette: "Yo… le dije mis sentimientos hacia un chico que me gusta" –dijo.

Chat Noir: "Ah eso es bue…"

Marinette: "Pero él no siente lo mismo por mi" –dijo un poco triste.

De ahí se calló la boca mientras que las lágrimas le caían en la cara, Chat al verla se dio obligado a abrazarla para tranquilizarla.

Chat Noir: "Oh lo lamento por lo que te paso" –dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

Marinette: "Sabia que no debía decirle acerca de mis sentimientos porque ha esto me llevaría".

Chat Noir: "No Mari tienes que…"

Marinette: "Fui una tonta por decirle solo para que él me dijera que le gusta otra".

Chat Noir: "Marinette, tú no eres tonta, eres una chica espectacular"

Marinette: "Lo dices solo para animarme" dijo un poco molesta.

Chat Noir: "Quizás, pero de todas las chicas que conozco tu eres la más interesante que he conocido".

Marinette: "¿Tú crees?"

Chat Noir: "De seguro" –dijo tocándole el hombro.

Ella se sonrojo un poco al decirle esto, de pronto estornudo y estaba a punto de enfermarse por estar demasiado tiempo en la lluvia.

Chat Noir: "Creo que te llevare a tu casa, así no puedas resfriarte aún más".

Marinette: "Bueno gracias Chat".

Ella se sujetó de él fuertemente mientras que este saltaba por todos lados para llegar hacia su casa, al llegar se detuvo en su balcón para hablarle.

Marinette: "Chat solo quería decirte que… gracias por hacerme compañía" –dijo sonriendo un poco.

Chat Noir: "Por nada Mari. Y recuerda, no importa que ese chico no este enamorado de ti, no sabe lo que se pierde" –dijo eso ultimo con una sonrisa.

Marinette: "¡Chat!" –grito avergonzada.

Chat Noir: "Bueno nos vemos Mari" –dijo mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en su mejilla.

Al verlo irse Marinette se tocaba la mejilla donde su besada y sonreía mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación. Ella se preparó para echarse a dormir aun con su mano en su mejilla.

Marinette (Mente): "Después de todo, no estuvo mal que alguien me haga una compañía".

 **Fin**

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado esta One-shot, comente si les gusto.


End file.
